Lost and Delirous
by OhSorry-DidIOffendYou
Summary: Lots of Drama, multiple shippings  relationship/freindship  mostly revolving around miss Marisol Lewis. I do not own Degrassi...enjoy ;


**Marisol's POV**

She stands in front of the vanity leaning on it for support sobbing unable to stare at herself in the mirror. She shouldn't be though, she should be happy. She just earned herself a standing ovation for a role she worked her ass off for, sacrificed everything for. Her popularity at Degrassi; gone. Her Vice Presidency and friendship with Katie Matlin; ruined. Relationship with quarterback of the football team Owen Wilson; abandoned. Her position as head cheerleader; lost to Jenna Middleton. And for what? It seemed like everything at the time, it seemed like it would be worth it. But it wasn't.

He lied to her, they all did. Fiona's deceit isn't surprising at all, but Imogen?_ I know we got off at a rocky start but I thought she forgave me, that's what I love so much about Imogen, her ability to forgive. The fact that she was so forgiving and accepting of me, that's what made it so easy to become her friend. Only we're not friends. It was all a joke, a big fucking joke to get me back. How could I be so stupid, I can't believe I let my guard down. I told them things; they know all of my weaknesses, all of my secrets. Oh god, I wonder who they've told._ Marisol was broken out of her thoughts at the sound of her mother's condescending tone coming from the doorway.

"So that's what your little friends called me her for? God, what a waste of time, two hours of my valuable time completely wasted." Her mother walks towards the vanity but stops once her eyes finally reach her daughters and smiles _God, I hate it when she smiles at me like that_ "Awe. Marisol honey, are you crying" She slowly walks to the vanity never breaking eye contact with her daughter while she sits and begins to laugh uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, it's just….it's just you look so ugly when you cry" This only causes Marisol to cry harder. _I can't believe they brought her here_. Her mother stares at herself in the mirror now wiping tears of laughter from the corner of her own eyes trying to compose herself, sighing in relief once she finally can; she picks up Marisol's lip gloss and puts it on admiring herself in the mirror.

She rolls her eyes growing tired of her daughters annoying cries. She faces her still seated and takes Marisol's hands into her own. "Honey, is that really what you want to do with your life? Act?" Marisol nods then squeezes her eyes shut willing herself to stop crying head bowed down feeling exhausted, defeated. "Well, I hate to be the one to break it to you, and I'm only saying this cause I love you, and no mother wants to see her child fail. " Her mother looks her up and down almost repulsed by what she saw "You're not good enough, you're not pretty enough, you're not thin enough. You're pretty much worthless." She gets up and walks towards the door but stops before she exits and glares at her "Oh yeah, I came to let you know that I'll be in Paris for the next couple of weeks with Antoine since he isn't _welcome_ in our home anymore" Marisol's head snaps up at the mention of that mans name and her heart begins to race "But, I told you what he did-" "I don't want to hear it Marisol! Just…use the visa if you need anything." And with that she was gone. Marisol stands there frozen, in an almost zombie like trance replaying her mother's words over and over again in her head. _You're pretty much worthless. You are worthless _

**Imogens POV**

"Marisol?" Imogen stands there shocked voice full of regret and sorrow. She was standing behind a clothing rack and heard the whole exchange. She didn't mean to, she was organizing the costumes rack when she heard someone run in crying. Once she realized it was Marisol she was going to come out and apologize realizing Fiona probably blew the lid on their whole "operation" but once she heard that there was another voice in the room with her she felt trapped, she didn't want to interrupt. She was appalled by what she heard. Marisol told her that her mother hated her but she didn't believe it. Fiona said she grew up with girls like Marisol and that she was most likely exaggerating. But how would Fiona know, she doesn't know anything about Marisol. She hates her. _But I don't. I know her, I should have known better. This was such a bad idea; I should have stopped this a long time ago. Now everything's all fucked up. I've never seen Marisol cry like that. I mean she cried for me when I told her about my insecurities, and she cried when we watched "The Notebook". I guess I have seen her cry, but it was always for other people. I've never seen her shed a tear for herself, till now. I was starting to think it was impossible. But here she is, here we are. And I want to make her feel better, I want her to know I do consider her a friend, and I have grown to care about her, but how do I. How can I say that and expect her to believe it after everything we did_. "Marisol, I….I"

**Marisol's POV**

Marisol breaks out of her trance and realizes Imogen's there. She stares at her blankly for a moment before remembering where she is. _The play…. right_. She walks over to the mirror and wipes the tears from her wet cheeks frantically wiping of her smudged make up, and reapplying it to perfection, or as close to perfection as she'll ever come. Imogen comes up behind her and stares at her in the mirror bewildered by Marisol's irrational behavior. "Marisol, are you okay?" Marisol picks up her lip gloss, puts it on, and then stares at herself in the mirror fiddling with her dress; a pearl colored strapless gown with Champaign color embroidery, short in the front, a train in the back. Her hair is in a messy bun but she doesn't have time to fix it, she has an after party to get to. "Marisol, what she said to you; you have to know that it's not tru-" Marisol paints a smile on her face and faces her "I'm fine".

She walks out of the dressing room and Imogen is frozen for a moment extremely confused by what she just witnessed. She chases after her "Marisol wait", suddenly Marisol stops short, then Imogen stops short to see what she is staring at. Fiona, Adam, Drew, and Eli stand there in what seems to be an argument. Drew's the first to break the silence. "You did great out there Mare, Katie told me to tell you" "-she came?" Marisol asked stepping closer to him, optimism in her eyes for the first time all night. Drew puts his head down knowing the next words out of his mouth would be a complete disappointment to her "No, she couldn't make it, but she told me to tell you congrats after I told her about how awesome you were tonight"

She smiles up at him grateful to know that she has someone in her corner, and a little shocked that he, and Adam were the only genuine friendships she was able to maintain this year. He scoops her up and she can't help but feel like everything is going to be ok, even if it was only for a moment. All the tores' had that effect on her. "Thanks Drew, and tell her that I miss her" she whispers the last part for only him to hear. "I will "he smiles down at her "bye" He gives her shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before he takes off. She turns around to face the rest of them to see what they have to say. Eli couldn't look her in the eye, Imogen looked sorry, and Fiona looked satisfied. Adam was the next to speak. "You did great Marisol", she just smiled at him.

Normally she was warmer towards him, but she couldn't be now, not until she figured out what part he played in all of this. Not until she figured out whether or not he told them all her secret. About the fact that she had to stay at his house for half of the school year because her mother refused to believe that her precious Antoine had been sneaking into her room every night for 3 months and raping her. He and Drew were the only ones who knew, and the confession was a complete accident. But she had to know if he told, who he told. She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of Imogen's voice.

"Marisol, I am so sorry. We didn't meant to hurt you-"suddenly she I cut off by the self-assured voice of Fiona Coyne "Speak for yourself, you know what, I don't even know why your apologizing to her. Don't you remember what she did to you, don't you remember the point of this whole fucking set up to begin with" Fiona redirects her gaze to Marisol with a wide smile on her face "You're a cold bitch Marisol, no one likes you, no one cares about you, no one loves. And you know what you're stupid too, so so stupid to believe that someone as good as Imogen could ever be your friend, or that Eli would even possess the ability to actual love someone like you"

"That's enough Fiona" Eli tries to intervene, but fails miserably "Go on Eli, tell her what we had to do to get you even consider going along with this plan" he looks down ashamed of the part he played in it, Fiona rolls her eyes and returns her eyes to Marisol swollen tear rimmed ones. "500 dollars, and the guaranteed slaughter of the ice queen, 'an end to her reign' (she say dropping her voice an octave, mimicking him), right Eli? Oh and how can I forget to mention what a dirty whore you are; Who would've thought, all it would to get pompous Marisol Lewis to spread her legs is 3 dates and a measly 'I think I might actually be falling for you' nicely played Eli-"

"Shut up Fiona, why are you acting like this, saying all these things, this is so unlike you" Imogen cuts in praying to god Fiona will let it go so the situation can be diffused " Because Imogen, its true" She walks up to Marisol standing directly in front of her "you're a selfish, conceded, ugly, stupid, slut" Fiona is thrown off when Marisol begins to laugh "you forgot worthless" a single tear escapes before she wipes it away walking aimlessly towards the music blasting from the auditoriums after party. They all watch her disappear behind the auditorium doors.


End file.
